Hey There Misty
by Pokeshipper88
Summary: Ash has finally become the Pokemon master. During his speech he sings a song to a special someone.


**Song- Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's, changed to fit Pokémon a little more. I don't own Pokémon or the song. It'd be cool if I did tho.**

Ash Ketchum sat in his hotel room feeling nervous. He finally achieved his dream and became the Pokemon master. However, later he would be receiving his trophy and be giving his speech in front of thousands of people. To make things worse, it would be broadcasted live for every region in the world. Hearing this news, he prepared to sing a song for a special someone he left behind in Kanto.

Ash walked over to his bed where his guitar was. He picked it up and began strumming. A soft knock was heard at the door. "Come in, it's open." Ash yelled. The door opened and Serena came in. "Hey Ash, I didn't know you played guitar." "I practiced a lot over the years to get it to go with a song I wrote, I'm singing it later." Ash said nervously.

"Well you better get ready now Ash, you gotta be there in an hour." Serena moved towards the door once again and slipped out. The door closed softly. Ash sighed, he hoped a certain someone would be watching him on TV.

An hour later, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were at the stadium where Ash would be presented his trophy and give his speech. Ash waited to be introduced to enter the stadium. He'd never felt more nervous in his life.

"Everyone please welcome the world's youngest pokemon master from Kanto, Ash Ketchum!" Ash walked towards the center of the stadium as cheering, clapping and pictures were being taken. When Ash reached the center, the old Pokemon master came over to him with a huge golden trophy. "Congratulations Ash, you really deserve to take my place as Pokemon master." "Thanks sir." Ash shook his hand. He stepped closer to the microphone and began talking. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming. Becoming a Pokemon master was my childhood dream. I gotta say I'm really proud of myself for making it all the way. I started my journey at the age of ten, six years ago. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for all of my traveling companions. They kept me going and helped me so many times when I got into trouble. So thank you all. You too Gary. I'd also like to sing a song to a very special person in my life who was with me since the first day of my journey." Serena came over to Ash with his guitar. "Good luck Ash, I'm really proud of you, we all are." She kissed his cheek and went to sit down.

Meanwhile in the Cerulean City Gym...

"Who is that girl? Wait I didn't know Ash had a girlfriend, or that he played guitar." Misty said sitting on the couch, watching Ash's speech.

"I wrote this song over the years I haven't seen her, and I miss her very much."

Misty wondered who he was talking about, but stopped as Ash began to play.

"Hey there Misty

What's it like in Cerulean City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true"

Misty froze and her heart raced as she heard his singing. "He wrote me a song?" She whispered.

"Hey there Misty

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right here if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me"

Misty turned the volume up and got closer to the TV, she couldn't believe it was real. "Like, Misty what are you like, listening to?" Daisy asked her. Misty didn't answer, she kept her eyes and ears on Ash. "Lily and Violet, get like, over here. Look at Misty." Lily and Violet quickly came over and sat down. They wanted to know what their baby sister was so entranced by.

"Hey there Misty

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this dream

We'll have it good

We'll have life the way we knew we would

My word is good

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me"

"Oooh Misty like, has a little boyfriend." The three sisters squealed. But, Misty paid no attention to them.

"Hey there Misty

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more In love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have ever felt this way

Misty I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Misty

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with battles

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Misty here's to you

This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

The old Pokemon master appeared next to Ash again. "Wow Mr. Ketchum. Our new Pokemon master can sing too. If you're all hungry now after that performance, we can all head over to the food area."

On the TV it showed everyone leaving and a Pokemon food commercial came on. "It was amazing!" Misty yelled and blushed. "Awwe little Misty grew up so fast, she's already in love." Daisy smiled.

Misty walked over to the kitchen because the video phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" "Hey Mist, its good to hear your voice again."

"Ash? Is it really you?" "Yeah its me, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Ash, and by the way, I loved your song." "So you heard it huh? I'm glad you did!"

"Yeah, it was beautiful Ash, it means a lot that you wrote it just for me." "Misty, do you think we can meet up sometime and hang out. You know, like a... date?"

"Ash, of course I'd like to go out with you!" "Really? You mean it Mist?"

"Yeah, I do Ash. I waited six years for you to ask me that." "I waited that long to ask you too, only i didn't know if you liked me. I have to go now, they want me to cut the cake. But, I'll see you soon. Bye Misty, I love you!"

"Bye... And Ash?" "Yeah?" "I love you too."


End file.
